cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of the Pacific Empire
The Constitution of the Pacific Empire is the supreme law that governs the Pacific Empire. It went into power on 9 December 2010 and was drafted by Emperor Frank Jaegar, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, and by the Imperial Senate. Ratifications and amendments made to constitution is handled by the Imperial Senate and by the Department of Justice. Preamble We, the citizens of the Pacific Empire, hereby sets the principles of our nation which would give order and justice to each one of us of which we would uphold and abide till we die as a proud citizen of the Pacific Empire. Article 1: The Emperor Section 1 The Emperor is the supreme ruler of the Pacific Empire. The emperor is also the Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Armed Forces, the Head of the Jaegar Family, and the Chairman of the BLITZ International. Section 2 The Emperor has the power to impose an Imperial Order which will not be restricted by anything except by the constitution. Each Imperial Order must be followed by all citizens within the territory of the Pacific Empire and can only be canceled by the emperor or by a unanimous vote of the Imperial Senate with approval of the Fuhrer. The Imperial Order gives the emperor the ability to lead and use all of the resources of the empire unrivaled unless removed by this constitution. The emperor has veto powers to over-ride all orders and changes that lower government officials may impose. The emperor also only has the power to appoint government officials to their positions and remove them from it. Section 3 The title of Emperor can only be bestowed upon the eldest son of the current emperor. If the emperor does not have a son, then the eldest child of the emperor will be the heir. If the emperor does not have any child, then the eldest, closest blood-related relative of the emperor will be the heir. If the emperor has no living blood relative with him and the vacuum of power could not be filled, then the Fuhrer would be adopted into the Jaegar Family and would be the next heir. Section 4 The Emperor could only be removed from power only by death or if the emperor gives up his position by his own will. The Emperor could also be removed from power by a unanimous vote of the Imperial Senate with approval of the Fuhrer. Article 2: Fuhrer Section 1 The Fuhrer is the vice-ruler of the Pacific Empire and the Chief of Staff of the Imperial Armed Forces. The Fuhrer is appointed to the said position by the emperor. Section 2 The Fuhrer will have all of the powers of the emperor as stated in Article 1, Section 2 including the use of an Imperial Order with the exemption that this power does not include appointing and removing officials of the government and that this power alone cannot rule over the emperor. The Fuhrer is granted with veto-powers and could nullify anything that lower government officials have approved except for the impeachment of government officials by the Imperial Senate. Section 3 The Fuhrer is the only person allowed to submit a proposal to remove the emperor from his power. This proposal must be voted to be passed unanimously by the Imperial Senate and then signed with the Fuhrer's willful approval. However, this may only be used when the emperor/heir is deemed to be unworthy for the throne and would cause huge-scale destruction and chaos for the Pacific Empire. Article 3: Imperial Senate Section 1 The Imperial Senate is the parliamentary body of the Pacific Empire. Officials in this position will only be appointed by the citizens of the Pacific Empire through an election process. Fifty (50) seats are available to be filled up by any political party formed within the Pacific Empire, each term would be valid for only 3 years after which an election would take place. Section 2 The Imperial Senate can ratify or amend this constitution by a unanimous vote within the Senate. The Imperial Senate can also pass Imperial Resolutions which has the same power as the Imperial Order although it can only be brought by a unanimous vote within the Senate. Section 3 The Imperial Senate can vote to remove the emperor from his position but it must be proposed by the Fuhrer first. The Imperial Senate could also impeach other government officials from their posts by a unanimous vote within the Senate but the impeachment can be nullified by the emperor only. Article 4: Governor-Generals Section 1 The Governor-Generals can only be appointed by the emperor and the sole qualification for an appointee is to be a resident of the colony he/she will govern. Section 2 The Governor-Generals are entitled with the power of creating an Imperial Act with the power equivalent to the Imperial Order but is only restricted to the colony of governance. Article 5: Citizen's Rights Section 1 Citizenship may be granted legally or naturally. To be a natural citizen of the Pacific Empire, both parents must have the citizenship of the Pacific Empire, naturally or legally. All children born within the territory of the Pacific Empire will automatically be granted with citizenship provided that there is a legitimate witness to say so. To be a legal citizen of the Pacific Empire, one must first reject his/her previous citizenship and apply for citizenship in the Department of Foreign Affairs. All applicants for a legal citizenship would be subjected through a series of investigations and interviews and the privacy of the applicant might be compromised if the screening of the applicant requires to do so. Section 2 Citizens who have revoked their natural citizenship, may receive legal citizenship if they wish to return. However, legal citizens would not be permitted to reapply again. Section 3 All citizens of the Pacific Empire has the right to have freedom in religion, speech, movement, action, association, and privacy. Section 4 All citizens of the Pacific Empire will be treated fairly and equally regardless of skin, religion, sex (except for homosexuality and lesbianism), social status, ethnicity, education, or family history. Section 5 All citizens has the right to have access to water, information, internet, communication, technology, food, commodities, medicine, and to government works and projects. Section 6 All citizens has the right to complain against the government and to protest given that they have secured a rallying permit and has coordinated with the government in voicing their concerns. Section 7 All citizens has the right to a fair and swift trial and to be free from public condemnation because of a rumored or suspected crime unless proven to be true. Section 8 All citizens has the right to be given wages for their performed legal livelihood given by a set of standard minimum wages, hours and rests. Article 6: Amendments Section 1 This constitution can be amended at any given time as long as the Imperial Senate has passed the amendment with a unanimous vote. Section 2 Amendments done may be repelled by the Imperial Senate as long as the repulsion has a unanimous vote. The Emperor may also repel amendments using his power as stated in Article 1, Section 2. Category:Pacific Empire